Anything but Ordinary
by Shiori Kaiou
Summary: Two-shot story. Haruka thiks about her life and he love Michiru on her birthday
1. chap 1

Anything but Ordinary

By Shiori Kaiou

Note: This fic was wrote three years ago, when I was in 9th grade, this is one of my first works hope you enjoy it :D.

This chap was beta read by DreamHeart.

Haruka was walking down the street. It had been a really hard day for her and it had all started that morning. She didn't seen Michiru at all that morning, maybe she left early. No problem, maybe she was practicing for her upcoming concert.

Then later she had a practice run because her manager was insisting on getting in as much practice as possible until the world cup.

That didn't bother her though it was to be expected and she enjoyed it. But some of the other team racers were being particularly nasty to her.

Well the practice was over finally, she didn't want or have to listen to them anymore.

Sometimes I get so weird I even freak myself out

I laugh myself to sleep it's my lullaby

Sometimes I drive so fast jus to feel the danger

I want to scream it makes me feel alive

She was wondering if the way she was, was right. After all she didn't know of many people that were like her. But she'd live with it because of course she loved Michiru more that the words could say. But many people just couldn't or wouldn't understand that.

She wouldn't say any of this to Michiru of course. She didn't want her to think that she didn't love her or anything remotely like that. But sometimes she wished she was just like everybody else.

Is it enough to love?

Is it enough to breath?

Somebody rip my heart out and leave me here to bleed

Is it enough to die?

Somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

Her friends, of course, understood once they had learned of her relationship with Michiru. But they had all had a crush on her before they learned that she was not a guy. Yet somehow even though they understood and loved her as a sister she only felt truly comfortable when she was with Michiru or behind the wheel . . . and sometimes she cried when she was all alone in the comfort of her car, never allowing the world to see her in a moment of weakness.

To walk within the lines would make my life so boring!

I want to know that I have been to the extreme

So knock me off my feet come one

New give it to me anything to make me feel alive

When she finally got home there was Michiru sitting on the couch with a little box and a card in her hands.

"Happy Birthday, Haruka!"

Opening the box, she found a pair of violin shaped earrings. Smiling she opened the card and read the words that were written with such love there. 'No matter what anyone says, I will always love you.' Then after a few minutes of just staring at Michiru with such love in her eyes she kissed her passionately. "I love you, too."

Is it enough to love?

Is it enough to breath?

Somebody rip my heart out and leave me here to bleed

Is it enough to die?

Somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

End.

"Anything but ordinary" a song from Avril Lavigne´s CD "Let go".

Review will be very well recived :D

Bye.

Shiori K.


	2. chap 2

Anything but Ordinary (Part 2)

By Silver Tenshi

A/N: Hi there again, this is the second part of this short but beautiful story, hope you like it. I already wrote Avril Lavigne´s song before I'm not writing it here Ok!

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon nor Avril Lavigne´s song, so don't sue me Ok!

Michiru was walking around the shop district of Juuban looking for something very important, Haruka´s birthday present.

That morning she'd woke up earlier than usual to make sure Haruka did not suspect anything. Haruka has been very down lately, she already knew what was the problem.

FLASH BACK

Two weeks ago, she'd walked to the race box where Haruka was after winning another race, when she neared there she saw some of the rival team racers talking or to be more specific fighting with her Haruka. She hides behind a wall and listened intently.

"So Ten´ou, you think you're so good just because you won this one too?" The black haired racers ask. Haruka just ignored him.

"Ten´ou, you're only a lucky girl... or should I said BOY?" the blond ask making his companions laugh hard, Haruka was getting annoyed but just ignored them again.

"I don't know what that Miss Kaiou look in you, you can't give her what she want... Ten´ou are you listening?" the black boy said grabbing Haruka by the arm.

Michiru couldn't stand this any longer and walked to the box but stopped when she saw that Haruka had punch the guy in the stomach hard.

"Don't dare to touch me!" She yelled.

"YOU BITCH! (A/N: sorry about that), YOU DON´T DESERVE ANYTHING YOU HAVE!" the others helped him up and ran away; Michiru wanted to go and comfort her but noticed that Haruka was crying.

"Yes I don't deserve Michiru, like you said I'm a bitch and I can't give her what she really want" Haruka whisper sadly and ran to her car, and drove along the road, Michiru has tears in her eyes and walked slowly to a bench to wait for Haruka.

END FLASH BACK

'Yes I don't deserve Michiru, like you said I'm a bitch and I can't give her what she really want' Haruka´s painful words flashed through her mind.

'But Haruka you deserve everything you have, your friends, your skills and ME, especially me. You're not a bitch, and all I want is YOU. And though we can't have kids I don't care, I love you the way you are'.

Michiru looked at the jewelry shop and walked inside 'good idea, show her I love her the way she is'. She looked around and saw a beautiful violin shaped earrings 'and show her I'll be with her forever', Michiru smiled to herself and paid for the earrings.

Luckily for Michiru, Haruka wasn't home yet 'time to make a romantic dinner party for two', she walked to the bedroom she shared with Haruka and hide the gift just in case Haruka were home before everything were ready.

When she was putting the table, she saw a picture of Hotaru, Haruka and Herself playing in the snow.

'Yeah, I know one of my dreams is become a mother but... if it isn't from Haruka and myself, I prefer not be a mother'. A smile placed in her beautiful face 'I remember when Hotaru was a little baby and Haruka feed her... she looked so cute with the baby in her arms, I just fell in love all over again'.

She walked to their room and saw another picture, where the two of them were in the beach with their other friends 'at least our friends don't care about Haruka being a girl and the two of us' this brought another smile to her 'Haruka will be here in a few minutes'.

She took the gift and in a little piece of paper she wrote something.

Haruka finally got home there was Michiru sitting on the couch with a little box and a card in her hands.

"Happy Birthday, Haruka!"

Opening the box, she found a pair of violin shaped earrings. Smiling she opened the card and read the words that were written with such a love there. 'No matter what anyone says, I will always love you.' Then after a few minutes of just staring at Michiru with such love in her eyes she kissed her passionately. "I love you, too."

End.

A/N: Well, what do you think, like it or not?. Yes I know it was short but what can I do, it was cute though. Please! Review!.

Bye, adios and sayonara everyone.

Nos vemos luego!

Shiori K.


End file.
